Las alas de la libertad
by Cherry Cheshire
Summary: Colección de drabbles Eruri basados en imágenes. Aprendieron a volar el uno del otro y seguirán volando juntos hasta la liberación de la humanidad o hasta que uno de los dos caiga. YAOI
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola a todos! Pues resulta que tras descubrir una nueva otp como es el Erwin x Levi a una le da por pensar y dice oye pues hagamos un fic; total que se pone a ver imágenes de google y piensa ¡un drabble por cada imagen que me guste! y así es como llegamos aquí x) La lástima es que ésta página no deja adjuntar imágenes pero bueno...

En fin espero que os guste y lo disfrutéis :D y para quiénes seguimos el manga ayudadme a rezar para que Erwin no muera! TT^TT ¡o adiós a la otp!

* * *

 _Plip. Plop. Plip. Plop._

 _-_ Oye capullo, no mojes el suelo más de lo necesario o te lo haré fregar con la lengua.

Erwin se rió. Levi refunfuñó molesto y mojó la navaja en el agua de la bañera.

-Estáte quieto si no quieres que te corte una oreja.

-De verdad Levi, en el fondo me hace sentir mal tenerte afeitándome—'reconoció' no sin cierta guasa el comandante. Levi volvió a refunfuñar.

-No me molesta y prefiero hacerlo yo a ver cómo acabaría tu cara si intentases afeitarte con la izquierda.

Erwin sonrió y levantó la barbilla para que Levi continuase con su labor. La cuchilla se sentía helada a comparación del agua caliente pero lo mejor era sentir las manos de Levi acariciando su cara, limpiando los restos de espuma con una toalla y luego comprobando que no se había dejado ni un sólo trozo sin afeitar.

-Hecho.

-Gracias.

Erwin le cogió de la mano y la acercó a su cara para besarla y restregarla contra su mejilla.

-Es extraño pensar que tendré que volver a aprender a realizar acciones tan cotidianas como afeitarme con el otro brazo.

Levi frunció un poco las cejas y juntó sus frentes.

-Hasta que aprendas a volar de nuevo estaré contigo.


	2. Chapter 2

-Te digo que es la hora de su biberón.

-Y yo te digo que es mejor que se lo demos cuando ya hayamos bajado. Total mira lo poco que nos queda de cola.

Levi frunció el ceño y, aunque no muy conforme, guardó el biberón de nuevo en la bolsa donde llevaba el resto de cosas. Erwin se sonrió mientras mecía un poco a su hija para que siguiera tranquila; Levi estaba 'ligeramente' aprensivo con todo eso de la paternidad, cumplía a raja tabla los horarios de comida, siestas y cambios de pañal además de tener un ojo siempre puesto sobre ella, y aunque estuvieran de vacaciones pasando un día tranquilo en Disneyland, Levi no iba a saltarse ninguna pauta. Erwin carraspeó disimulando una risa pensando en que bastante se había ablandado como para consentir ponerse unas orejas de Mickey a juego con las de Minnie de su hija. La cola se movió. Pronto subirían.

-¿Te has asegurado de que las correas estén bien sujetas?—le preguntó por enésima vez aquel día echando mano del portabebés.

-Sí, cariño. Como las mil veces anteriores.

-Tú sigue con tus bromas y te lanzo por la borda de la atracción.

Erwin volvió a reírse.

-Relájate Levi, sólo es la versión para críos de la montaña rusa. Sabes que no nos estamos subiendo a ningún trasto peligroso.

-Lo sé, lo sé—refunfuñó. Recolocó correctamente la diadema de la niña y por fin fue su turno de subir—. Tú sólo sujétala bien ¿entendido?

Montaron en una graciosa vagoneta, bajaron la barra de seguridad, algo estrecha para el gusto de Erwin aunque a Levi le encajaba a la perfección, y el rubio dijo: "Entendido" antes de besar la mejilla del otro y abrazar el portabebés.

Sin embargo cuando aquella atracción empezó a moverse Erwin fue el primero en arrepentirse de haber subido. Aunque gracias a Dios la vuelta no duró más de dos minutos.

Ambos padres bajaron con caras difíciles de explicar. Erwin estaba blanco como el papel y Levi con cierta sombra alojada entre sus ojos y frente. Y sin embargo la niña se había quedado dormida en el trayecto sin enterarse de nada.

-Erwin...—dijo Levi tironeándole de la muñeca para que se moviera—. Vamos a comer y a sentarnos. Ya le daré el biberón más tarde cuando proteste.

Erwin sólo pudo asentir. Estuvo un rato callado hasta que se le pasó la impresión y exclamó con indignación: "¡Pero cómo se supone que ése trasto sea la versión para niños!"


	3. Chapter 3

Erwin era bueno hablando. Soltar discursos era lo suyo, en eso, pensaba Levi, tenía auténtica madera de líder; particularmente hoy lo que dijera sería muy importante, no por nada estaban ellos dos más Hange y Mike, los pesos pesados de las tropas de exploración, allá en la capital esperando convencer a un montón de peces gordos de que les financiaran la que podría ser su expedición más importante. Al menos así lo estaba pintando Erwin.

"Tendrán su respuesta en un rato comandante. Deliberaremos y decidiremos, hasta entonces esperen fuera."

Los cuatro salieron con caras escépticas. Esta vez ni si quiera Erwin o Hange estaban convencidos de que la argucia funcionase, aún así la líder de escuadrón insistió en mantenerse alegre y optimista.

-Venga chicos alegrad esas caras. Seguro que con el pedazo de discurso de Erwin nos darán el dinero.

-Maldita sea cuatro ojos, tu optimismo me crispa.

Sin embargo Hange no dejó que el mal humor de Levi la amilanara y se puso a divagar sobre lo que harían o dejarían de hacer si conseguían sus propósitos.

-Ojalá pueda capturar algún ejemplar vivo—dijo Hange con los ojos brillantes de la emoción.

-¿Y no se puede pedir que te coma uno?

-Levi…—le regañó Erwin por lo bajo, él refunfuñó.

Estuvieron esperando cerca de un hora. Las esperanzas se les estaban difuminando cuando alguien le indicó a Erwin que pasara. Levi ya iba a entrar con él pero el propio comandante le pidió que esperara. Otra vez refunfuñó.

-Cálmate Levi, Erwin ya es grande como para defenderse de un puñado de peces gordos—dijo Mike.

-Sobre todo gordos…Cerdos hipócritas.

-¡Titanes, titanes!—seguía canturreando Hange.

Esta vez no pasaron ni cinco minutos hasta que Erwin salió. Su cara, casi de susto o de vete a saber, hizo a los otros tres prácticamente lanzarse a él.

-¿Erwin?—le preguntaron a coro. Levi fue el primero en aventurarse a tocarle para ver si reaccionaba. No bien rozó su chaqueta el rubio se echó sobre él, estrechándole entre sus brazos con mucha, demasiada, emoción.

-Nos van a financiar la expedición—dijo casi sin aliento.

Hange pegó un grito de euforia antes de unirse al abrazo por el lado de Levi. Mike soltó una carcajada y se unió por el lado de Erwin.

Levi, aunque contento con la noticia, no pudo evitar enfurruñarse.

-¡Maldita cuatro ojos tus repugnantes tetas me están aplastando!

-¡Lo hemos conseguido!—chillaba Hange.

-¡Mike, gilipollas! ¡Deja de apretar así o no seré yo el que acabe espachurrado!

Erwin no decía nada seguía felizmente abrazado a Levi y de vez en cuando palmeando a sus otros dos compañeros.

Levi no lo admitiría pero el motivo de su cabreo no era que Hange y Mike los estuvieran aplastando por los dos costados. Sino que Erwin le había dado el abrazo a él. ¡Y las cosas de Erwin no le gustaba compartirlas!

-¡Quitaos ya!


	4. Chapter 4

Olía a sebo de velas mezclado con flores. Era tan sumamente ridículo que Erwin estuviese sobre un lecho de pétalos rodeado de cirios, putas ideas de Hange y maldita sea su estampa por no haber ni siquiera protestado.

Hubieron idas y venidas, discursos, conversaciones, gestos afectuosos…Y Levi sólo quería quedarse tranquilo y a solas con él, lo estaba necesitando como el respirar. Por fin hubo silencio cuando sólo quedaron él y el nuevo comandante de las tropas de reconocimiento.

-Os dejaré a solas, Levi—dijo Hange con una voz tan apagada que no parecía la suya—, tendréis que…bueno, ya sabes.

-" _Despedirnos_ "—pensó él mirando la corbata de cordón que ella lucía desde hace poco en el cuello.

La estancia se quedó vacía a excepción de ellos dos. De él solo, técnicamente hablando. Porque si hubiese tenido más acierto, si no se hubieran separado, si tan sólo hubiese sido más que el "soldado más fuerte de la humanidad".

Durante las exequias muchos comentaron que era increíble que, a pesar de haber sido compañeros, camaradas, quizás amigos, mucho tiempo Levi no hubiese mostrado ni el más mínimo signo de tristeza o aflicción. "Al final tanto tiempo matando titanes le han convertido en un ser sin pena ni dolor". Levi no sabía si pensar que tuvieran razón; pero ahora que estaba solo frente al cadáver frío de Erwin exhaló un sollozo y comenzó a llorar en voz baja.

Erwin nunca le había visto llorar. Ni si quiera cuando murieron Farlan e Isabella, y ni si quiera entonces le hubo dolido algo tanto como ahora. ¿Acaso era la soledad, la culpabilidad, el sentimiento de pérdida? ¿O la terrible certeza de que esos ojos cielo jamás volverían a encontrarse con los suyos al despertar?

- _Erwin_ …—susurró al inclinarse sobre el ataúd abierto hasta juntar sus frentes. Le acarició el aún suave pelo rubio mientras sus lágrimas le mojaban la cara como si fueran suyas—. _Adiós mi vida, adiós mi amor._

* * *

 _D_ ios, perdón por el drama máximo pero después de ver el capítulo 81 que ha sido como si me hubieran disparado con un bazooka en toda la cara (right in the feels!) pues... x(


	5. Chapter 5

Debía ser la idea más tonta del mundo. Descabellada, sin planificar o como fuera que se quisiese definir. Aunque aquella noche de borrachera tan brutal a Hange le había parecido lo más romántico del mundo. Y lo peor de todo es que la idea había sido de Erwin. La de gafas lloró dos veces.

La primera fue así: quién sabe cómo había surgido un chiste malo que rezaba ¿qué sería lo único capaz de causarle indigestión a un titán? ¡Levi que ni tras ser comido cerraría la boca para dejar de protestar! Incluso al propio objeto del chiste le hizo gracia, debía ser por lo bebido que iba. Pero de pronto Erwin se quedó serio y dijo:

-No permitiré que nadie se coma a Levi—trago largo—. Sólo yo puedo hacer eso.

Levi casi le da un botellazo.

-Bueno tal y como están avanzando las cosas quién sabe si alguno no acabamos en el estómago de un titán—reflexionó Hange llenándose de nuevo el vaso.

-Ni aunque eso pase permitiría que mi camino se separara de Levi.

Levi y Hange se le quedaron mirando. Aunque su tono era de total embriaguez había mucha profundidad en sus palabras. Hange hizo un puchero.

-¡Eso es lo más bonito que te he escuchado decir nunca, Erwin!

-Erwin...—susurró Levi. El comandante alargó la mano hacia la suya.

-Ya no sabría sentir, ni vivir, sin ti Levi. Me duelen las manos de no tocarte a cada momento, me duele la boca porque nuestras respiraciones no son la misma—, Hange se sonó la nariz—, mi alma sólo a ti te siente. Incluso si salimos a morir, hasta el fin, jamás dejaré de quererte.

-Erwin yo...

-Yo te di la libertad, te saqué de los subterráneos, tú me diste al soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, la fuerza para seguir adelante. Pero nunca es suficiente, siempre quiero algo más, nunca estoy satisfecho de ti.

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres ahora?

-Quiero que te cases conmigo antes de que la muerte nos pueda separar.

Hange se echó a llorar.

Incluso ahora ahí plantada, con el mejor traje que tenía, se aguantaba como podía las ganas de sorberse la nariz y lloriquear. Levi estaba tan nervioso que no sabía ni cómo podía caminar; se había tomado dos copas devino casi sin respirar antes de ir, si no temía no poder ni moverse de su habitación, aunque fuese tamaña tontería como para que sólo estuviesen presentes las tres cabezas locas que lo habían ingeniado. ¡¿Cómo había aceptado en primer lugar?! Le echó la culpa a todo al alcohol de aquella noche pasada.

Pero Erwin hablaba en serio como siempre. Y allí estaba esperándole, con su elegante traje oscuro y tan jodida y arrebatadoramente guapo.

Hange hizo un esfuerzo por hablar sin trabarse debido a la emoción, Levi por no salir corriendo y Erwin...quién sabe.

-Ya no sigas, cuatro-ojos—la interrumpió Levi a mitad de 'discurso'—. Erwin no sé ni cómo me has convencido de hacer esto. Míranos, los tres líderes del escuadrón de reconocimiento jugando a las bodas, y sin embargo esta idiotez aquí me tiene. No hace falta seguir más, sabes que sí—. Erwin le sonrió—. Que haría cualquier cosa que tú me dijeras. Así que acabemos ya, maldita sea, porque quiero consumar mi matrimonio.

Hange hizo un puchero enorme. Erwin se arrodilló y extrajo un brillante anillo del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

-De rodillas a Dios pido perdón por perder tantos años de tu amor.

Hange se echó a llorar por segunda vez.


	6. Chapter 6

-Hey ¿te has enterado?

-¿De qué?

-El presidente Erwin tiene un nuevo guardaespaldas.

-No me extraña, después de que hayan intentado asesinarle una docena de veces. Esperemos que éste le sea útil y no acabe despedido como los otros.

Los jóvenes Armin y Eren caminaban juntos por los largos pasillos de la multinacional. Un hombre alto y con barba recortada pasó por su lado. Ellos inclinaron la cabeza en un saludo respetuoso, él los olfateó como respuesta.

-Mira que es raro el consejero delegado de comercio...—le dijo Eren a Armin en confidencia una vez se hubieron alejado.

-Un poco...el señor Zacharius tiene esa manía olfativa pero quizá sea eso lo que le hace tan bueno para los negocios—. Llegaron al ascensor y pulsó el botón de llamada—. Él es quien más dice que el presidente es 'descuidado'.

-¿Descuidado el presidente?

-En cuanto a su seguridad. Parece que no sea consciente de lo importante e influyente que es.

-¿Como la directora técnica? ¿La señorita Hange? Que dicen que le gustan los bares de copas de barrio, de estos de callejones oscuros...

Armin se rió y entraron al ascensor. Pulsaron el último piso.

-¿Sabes lo que he oído yo, Eren? Que este guardaespaldas tuvo que pasar por una prueba de admisión que le puso el consejo de accionistas.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, al parecer es...alguien peculiar para ejercer como tal.

-¿Por?

-Creo que es bajito—. Eren se rió a carcajadas—¡No te rías así!

-Es que suena a chiste. Alguien bajito protegiendo al presidente Smith que debe medir...¿qué? ¿dos palmos?

Al final Armin acabó riéndose también. La subida se acabó.

-Pues se ve que la pasó con éxito, tumbando a cuanto le pusieron delante. Las secretarias que le han visto dicen que da miedo cuando te mira y que siempre va junto al presidente, pegado como su sombra.

-Oye pues ya que vamos derechos al despacho del señor Erwin igual le vemos.

-Sí...

El despacho presidencial contaba con su propia recepción, dos simpáticas secretarias les saludaron con la mano pidiéndoles que aguardaran un segundo para ver si el presidente los podía recibir.

-El señor Smith dice que podéis pasar.

-Gracias.

No era la primera vez que subían pero siempre había nervios. Armin se inclinó a susurrar algo al oído de Eren.

-Otra cosa Eren...

-¿Mm?

-Ten cuidado que creo que los becarios no le gustamos.

El presidente Smith estaba, como casi siempre, sentado a su mesa escribiendo cosas con pluma estilográfica. A su diestra había una cara poco amigable.

-Erwin...

-¿Sí?

-Han entrado un par de mocosos.

El presidente desvió su atención de los papeles y sonrió afable. Todo lo contrario que el otro, cuya cara parecía empeorar cuanto más se acercaban. Al parecer los rumores eran ciertos. De corta estatura, intimidante y con gusto nulo por alguien que no fuese su protegido.

-Pasad chicos. Os presento a Levi, mi guardaespaldas.

-Un placer...—dijeron al unísono con la voz más entrecortada de lo que les hubiera gustado. El aludido hizo un gesto de disconformidad.

Cuando por fin acabaron de rendirle cuentas al presidente ambos chicos salieron casi pies en polvorosa.

-¿Todo bien?—les preguntaron las chicas de fuera. Armin asintió.

-No quiero volver ahí mientras ése guardaespaldas esté con el señor Erwin—dijo Eren muy sofocado. Las chicas se rieron.

-Entonces vas a estar mucho tiempo sin venir porque creo que por fin el presidente ha encontrado un compañero idóneo para tener a su lado.

-Levi, has asustado a mis pobres becarios.

-Tsk, no me gustan los mocosos. Y menos becarios.

-Ya, ya...—se resignó Erwin.

- _Ni nadie que se te acerque mucho..._

 _-_ ¿Perdona has dicho algo?

-No.


	7. Chapter 7

La moda de llevar camisetas marca Levi's ha llegado para quedarse. O al menos estacionarse temporalmente. La gente está harta de ver tanto a chicas como chicos con la dichosa camiseta del logotipo.

Sin embargo hay alguien absolutamente feliz con esta moda. Un joven llamado Levi, precisamente. Y no porque fuera para él un orgullo ver su nombre paseado como estandarte por cualquiera, no. Los que le conocen saben de sobra que eso le provoca más bien la reacción contraria. Sino porque había encontrado en esas camisetas una forma perfecta de reclamar su posesión sobre su novio Erwin.

No había día de la semana lectiva que no le hiciera ponerse una de la generosa ristra que le había comprado.

-Levi…-dijo Erwin cuando le llevó las camisetas-¿No crees que te has pasado…?

-No-, contestó el otro tajante.

-¿Comprándome todas estas camisetas iguales?

Levi frunció el ceño y desdobló un par de ellas.

-No son todas iguales. Tienen estampados diferentes. No pensaba arriesgarme a que pensaran que te pones todos los días la misma sucia camiseta.

-¡¿Todos los días?!

Y como vivían juntos a Erwin le fue imposible no pasar por el aro. Como le quedó perfectamente claro el día que osó desafiar a Levi saliendo de casa con otra camiseta normal y corriente. Levi le alcanzó, recriminó e hizo cambiarse en medio de la calle. Bastante indulgencia había mostrado con perdonarle los fines de semana.

-¡Hey Levi! –saludó tan efusiva como de costumbre su compañera Hange—¿Otra vez una Levi's para Erwin?

-No te burles maldita cuatro ojos.

Hange se carcajeó. Aunque por otra parte casi entendía la obsesión del moreno hacia el rubio. Porque haría falta ser tonto, ciego y sordomudo para no darse cuenta de los encantos del susodicho. Precisamente porque quizá se daban demasiada cuenta era que Levi había echado mano de las camisetas.

¡Erwin Smith era suyo y ya podía darse todo el mundo por enterado, maldita sea!

-Eh Levi.

-¿Y ahora qué?

-Aunque hayas comprado las camisetas como medida disuasoria creo que has cometido un error.

Levi la miró con evidente indignación.

-No digas estupideces. Yo no cometo errores.

-Esta vez sí.

La chica, antes de que pudiera asesinarla con la mirada, le hace posar su atención en Erwin que estaba unos metros más allá hablando con su colega Mike.

-¿Qué? –dijo Levi con desdén.

-Fíjate bien.

-…

- _O se las has comprado pequeñas o han encogido al lavarlas_ —. Terminó por susurrarle al oído viendo que no la entendía.

Fue en ese momento que Levi perdió una tonalidad de color y se marchó corriendo a casa a deshacerse de la colección de camisetas.

¡Si la gente había de fijarse en algo debía ser en el logotipo que marcaba su propiedad no en el cuerpo ceñido de Erwin!


End file.
